Breaking Dawn: My Theory
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: This is my theory of what will happen in Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward talk to Charlie, Jacob returns, the Volturi come for Bella...check it out! Nothing like the Real Breaking Dawn.
1. Marriage

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in Twilight. _**

**_A/N: This is my theory of what will happen in Breaking Dawn. I was filling out a quiz on myspace, and it asked me what i thought. i was getting so wrapped up in the question...I decided to write a story about it. So. Here's Chapter One. Tomorrow I'm off to college again, it might be a day or two until I can post a new chapter, but I will definatly try to spit them out as fast as i can. So, I will update soon...but please, just keep that in mind. Thanks Lovelies!! 33_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Marriage**

I could tell by the look Charlie gave both Edward and I that he wasn't thrilled at the idea of us marrying each other. But I also knew that he had expected it.

"Do you know when?"

Edward was on top of the questions.

"August 13th."

"Before school?" He looked surprised. I could feel myself getting sick. I remained quiet, watching the scene between my father and Edward play out. Edward always knew what to say to Charlie. He had a way with words. His plans never faltered. I had learned to trust Edward at the very beginning. Recently, Edward and Jasper's plan with the new born vampires succeeded.

"Why not after school? That way Bella can test the waters…see if its really what she wants."

"Dad." I said, sighing deeply. I knew he wouldn't just approve and let it go. He had the same fear as me. He didn't want the marriage to end up like his own. "This is what I want. I want to be with Edward…and it wouldn't affect my schooling." I tried to assure him.

"You don't know that, Bella. You've had such a sheltered life."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "Bella, you know that I want you to be happy."

"Then…let me be happy." I whispered, glancing up at him. "I'm telling you that I want to marry Edward. I want him. Only him." I said—I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him, or myself.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but then he slowly nodded. "Alright, Bella." He said, glancing at me and then at Edward. "I'll allow this to happen."

God, Charlie. 'Allow this to happen?' Are you serious? I would just run away with Edward, and he knew it.

"Did you tell your mother yet?"

I shook my head. "I wanted to tell you first." He seemed happier about that. I knew that he appreciated that I confronted him first. After all, Charlie was my Dad. The one that had opened his home to me; opened his home to Edward—despite the fact that he didn't like him.

"Then, I suggest that you call Renee and talk to her." Charlie whispered, glancing at Edward. "You can pick up the other phone and talk to her too." Edward smiled and nodded graciously. "Thank you."

Charlie stood up and walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I stared at Edward for a moment, wondering just how much I had hurt Charlie.

"Bella...everything will be alright." Edward whispered, kissing my cheek gently.

"Trust me."

The problem was…I did.

I grabbed the phone from Charlie and held it up to my ear. I braced myself for a long phone conversation. I saw Edward take the other phone from Charlie and he smiled at me.

"Hello Renee." I heard him say in his sweet voice. "How are you?"

Typical Edward. Taking my breath away. Dazzling me. I continued to stare and watch and knew that I had made the right decision.


	2. Come Back Jacob

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two: Come Back Jacob**_

_**Jacob: **_

I had a horrible feeling. I knew something bad was coming. I just…

"Jacob… you need to come back. Come Back!" Sam shouted in my head.

I tried to push his voice into the back of my mind, but he seemed to continue, and then all of my friends were repeating the same thing.

"Come back…. Come back… come back…"

I wanted to scream.

I felt my body start to shake with rage.

I didn't want to come back. There was nothing left for me. Nothing.

Bella… was out of my hands.

Even though she had finally realized she was in love with me…she was getting married. She had set a date, and probably didn't even think twice about me. No. Probably not.

"Jacob…she needs you."

"She has her blood sucker." I snapped back. There was silence. Finally.

They were leaving me alone.

"Jacob." It was Embry. That wasn't fair. Sam knew that I wouldn't think twice about listening to him.

"There's more coming. These are the people we all need to fear. They're the ones that will wipe out everyone and everything. You need to come back. You need to be there…to help defend her. You're her best friend."

"Ex-best friend, Embry. I replied.

"Jacob!" He snapped. "Get your ass back here. Billy needs you home. We need you home. We're a clan. A Family."

I looked around my surroundings. I had been hiding away in the forest for a while. I was surprised that none of my brothers had come looking for me, but I'm sure once they read my thoughts, they didn't want to come near me.

I made sure my anger was known.

"Jacob. Just remember this… she loved you."

"LOVED." I shouted. "LOVED! Past-tense."

I was acting stupidly. I told her—promised her that I would be good… and here I was pouting. I wasn't giving myself a good rep.

"Alright." I finally answered. "What's been going on?"

"They're called the Volturi." Sam answered back.

I remembered the name.

Bella had gone to Italy…and it was them who would have killed Edward.

I ran back as fast as I could. I couldn't let anything happen to Bella. No matter who she loved.


	3. A Month

**_Disclaimer: Well, within the hour, I still dont own the characters. I'm sure throughout the rest of the fanfic i wont either. Just a heads up! lol_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three: A Month_**

**_Edward:_**

"They're coming Edward." Alice murmured softly to me as I entered our house. I closed the door slowly, trying to fully comprehend what she was saying to me.

"Coming? Who?"

"Edward." She whispered, staring at me with wide eyes. Her thoughts were racing—one face to the other. Aro, Jane… I felt the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"It has to happen."

"The wedding isn't until August."

"Then…we'll have to do it now, Edward."

"Bella wants to wait until the wedding."

"Edward!" She tried to fight with me. I couldn't do something just because…

God, but I knew I had to. If I didn't soon…Bella would be lost to me forever. The Volturi would come for her, and when they did…they would not be merciful. I had promised them that I would take care of her. I would change her into one of us.

And I had not.

If only they understood the human ways. The ways that I still had inside of me…deep down. I still wanted a human wedding. One that she and I both deserved.

"Alice." I hissed. "I can't. I respect her…too much to do it…when she's not ready."

"Bella has to be ready. She will be ready when she realizes that the Volturi is coming." She knew what she spoke was right. She and I both knew that Bella wouldn't hesitate.

"Edward." She whispered. "I talked to Carlisle…and Esme, and they're ready to do whatever it takes to save Bella."

"We should have left her alone." I whispered. "I…" I corrected myself. "I should have left her alone the day I decided to love her."

Alice shook her head. "No, Edward." She said with wide, serious eyes. "Bella is…the best thing that has ever happened to you. We all see …what she has done for you."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. I knew that she had brightened me, made me feel…made me feel emotions that I thought I had forgotten. Feelings that I thought I had lost with my mortality.

"Edward. I know that you don't want to do this…but we have no choice. We can't just take her away."

"We could." I murmured, suddenly thinking of Alaska. Of school.

"They would follow you, Edward." She whispered. "I have seen all the scenarios. Bella…will either die…or become one of us."

"Alice." I tried to calm my voice, but my panic became evident.

I tried to gather my thoughts, and my feelings. "How much time?"

"Sooner than we hoped." She whispered sadly. "You probably have a month."

A month. I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright, Alice. Thank you."

A month. One last month with my warm, human Bella.


	4. Truth

_**Chapter Four: The Truth**_

_**Bella: **_

When I awoke, I found Edward's very solemn face. I instantly sat up alerted.

"Edward?"

Edward turned his face toward me—his face looked the way it did before he had left me. The kind of face that wanted to run away from me. I grabbed the sides of his face, and brought his lips to mine.

"Edward?" I tried again.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered, suddenly getting up and walking over to the door to lock it.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, watching him carefully. I hoped that suddenly he wasn't thinking twice about marrying me. It had been a week since we told Charlie and Renee…and I couldn't imagine myself trying to explain that suddenly Edward had changed his mind.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, coming back to my side and wrapping his arm around me. I clung to him. I didn't want him going away. I couldn't bear the thought of being torn away from him again. My heart began to hurt.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Bella…" He whispered harshly and took my hands in his cold ones.

"I don't want to alert you…but…" He sighed. "The Volturi are coming."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

I wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything I had been through…with Jacob, with Edward, with Victoria…

Jane must have said something to get their attention.

"Please don't be alerted, Bella." He tried, though I could tell in his voice that this was bad. This was something that Edward hadn't planned for.

"So, that means that I…"

"I'm going to try to wait till the last moment to …" he nodded. "I want to marry you first. I want to give you that much." After a moment of silence I looked up at him.

"How long do I have?"

"Alice has predicted at least a month."

"A month?" I stuttered. "What about Charlie?" Edward sighed. "Bella, I know what I have to do, but what I want to do is something entirely different." He stood up and walked to the window.

"I want to do this the right way. The way we agreed on. I want to give you…your human experience, and I want to marry you the right way. I wanted your transformation to be as comfortable as I could make it."

I thought of Edward's lips on my neck—taking my blood from my body and I felt shivers run down my back. The way I had imagined it, I knew now, would never happen.

I felt myself feel bold, and I walked to him.

"Edward, then just do it now." He turned and looked at me surprised. "No…Bella." He replied shaking his head.

I took his hand and lifted it to my face. "Please. I don't…want them to come and give you and your family a hard time."

"Bella…when will you realize that I would do anything for you…but you keep asking for things…that I can't give to you. Not just yet."

"Tell me the truth, Edward. Why? Why not now? Is it really the wedding that's stopping you? Is it something inside of you? Is it me?"

"Bella," he said, turning around and holding me tightly. "I love you. I…I can't live without you." He said, shaking his head. "When will you realize that?"

"Then…why?"

"I just… I want to do this right." I nodded and sighed. "I know. I do too."

"That's why I won't do that right now. I want to keep you human for Charlie and Renee…they deserve it."

"Then what about the Volturi?"

"I'll take care of them." He whispered. "I'm sure if I just talk to them, explain to them…" He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, rather than me.

"Edward." I whispered, taking his face into my hands. I lifted my face to his and kissed him. I didn't hold back.

I didn't care what kind of risk I was taking.

"Edward…" I whispered again, pulling my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He nodded. "I love you too."

"Edward," I said, brushing my hair away from my neck. "Please."

He shook his head. "Give me time, Bella. Let me see what else I can do." I sighed, but nodded.

"The truth is…I want to give you everything you want, before you can't have it." He whispered against my lips.

"Please just understand that."

And I understood the truth in his voice, and I embraced it.


	5. Hateful Heart

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight_**

**_A/N: Sorry for taking sooo long. Enjoy! Review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Jacob:_**

I don't know what I was doing at her house. Something had led me there. I knew that there were more vampires coming. I had heard that and sensed that from my friends and brothers. Something inside of me wanted to be there for her—wanted to see if I could save her in some way that Edward Cullen could not.

As I walked up to the door I hesitated, not sure if I should just barge in on her life. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened and there was that stupid blood sucker's face.

"Jacob." He murmured and opened the door. "I needed to talk to you anyway."

"What do you want? I'm here to see Bella."

"I'm here about Bella, Jacob. She needs your help."

"She has you!" I accused. I shouldn't be acting like this. I promised Bella that I would be good. I promised her that I would be there for her.

What an awful friend I was.

"What kind of trouble is she in?"

I already knew the answer to that. I knew that the others…the ones that Bella had saved Edward from were coming for her now. I hated Edward for that.

Why did he have to go over-react…go try to kill himself.

What a loser.

I saw Bella in the corner of the living room, looking at me. It felt so strange to suddenly see her. Especially after that time in my room—the last time I had seen her. Her face had been so close to mine…and fresh pain filled me for a moment and I could hear Sam's voice trying to calm me.

"Just talk to him and get it over and done with. She's with him."

"Shut up!" I barked out at him. I suddenly remembered that Edward could read my mind—my thoughts. He knew how painful this was for me.

God, I never hated him so much…

"Jacob. I'm sure Bella told you about these other vampires. They're powerful. They're the royals I suppose you could call them. They lay down the rules that all of us have to follow."

"So?" I asked, shrugging. I didn't care that they were breaking their rules. He and his family were breaking the rules that my family had laid out for them. "You know what, Cullen." I slurred. "I don't have time for this. You're in charge of her… I can't…" I gave Bella a look…

"Bella…I'm sorry." I turned away and almost ran out of the house. I couldn't help them. I wasn't ready. I couldn't be in the same room as Edward without hating him so much. Without wanting to kill him with my bare hands.

"Bella…" I whispered, shaking my head. What a coward I was. I couldn't even be there for her. I never hated myself so much.


	6. Go Home

**_Disclaimer: still dont own them. nope. _**

**_A/N: I'll write as soon as I can. I'm so sorry for taking so long.

* * *

_****_Bella:_**

I looked at Edward with shocked eyes as Jacob turned away.

"Edward…" I looked at him confused. He would at least know what Jacob had been thinking. "He's torn…Bella." He said, shaking his head.

"I should go after him." I murmured.

"I don't know how that'll help."

"It'll help. I'll get him to help me, Edward. I just need to face him…without you around." Edward suddenly nodded, knowing that my words were very true.

I climbed into my truck and drove to La Push. I couldn't believe that Jacob was acting so stupid. I understood that I had hurt him…I had hurt myself…

But…to hold that against me…

He even promised.

He promised to be good. To be there for me.

Jacob was leaning against his car when I pulled up to his house. I jumped out of the truck and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and glaring at him.

"What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" He shook his head and pulled away from me. "If you're here to ask me for help Bella…that's not how you go about it."

"Jacob. They're going to kill me."

"I don't see the problem, Bella. He's just going to bite you."

"Jacob!" I slammed my hand against his Rabbit. "Don't you want to kill Vampires?" He glared at me. "No."

"You don't want to fight?"

"I want this to be done." He shouted, and shook with rage. I was afraid for a moment. Afraid that he would change into a werewolf and attack me.

Emily's face flashed in my mind. How would Edward react then?

"Bella. I can't save you from a fate that you already chose for yourself."

His rejection shook me to the core.

My sun was disappearing. The sun was setting.

"You should go back to Forks, before it gets too dark. I don't think Billy wants company tonight." I felt tears rush and form in my eyes. "Jacob…" I stretched a hand out to him, and he grabbed it gently…bringing me to my truck.

"Bella…if you knew what was good for you, you'll stay away from me."

"Why?"

"I just…" He shook his head. "It's so hard." I nodded. I knew what he meant. It was hard. It was so hard loving Edward so much…and yet, loving Jacob. Looking into his face, knowing that I loved him so much. "Jacob. Edward and I need more time. If they come now…I run out of time." Jacob turned and looked at me, for a moment—I saw something there that I had never seen before.

"Time. What is time, Bella? For both Edward and I…time is just… a day. A sun in the sky. It's meaningless. But for you, Bella… it's everything. It's life."

I nodded, not sure where he was going with his point. "Bella…I would give up time for you."

I felt my body shake. I knew he would. I knew this and it scared me. I didn't want a repeat of the past. I was going to marry Edward. I was going to be a vampire, and then…time would be meaningless for me too.

"For as long as you're a vampire, Bella. I will be a werewolf." He whispered, bringing my body closer to his and his lips were briefly on mine. I didn't fight him. I knew the truth of his words. I understood them, and my heart broke apart.

"I chose." I whispered, pulling away. "I made my choice." I repeated shaking my head.

"As did I." He replied back, pushing me into my truck and closing the door.

"Go home."


	7. Leaving La Push

**_Disclaimer: I don't own. lol_**

**_A/N: I Know. I Know. This is short. Very very short. But this is just a filler...to get from one scene to another. So...just keep reading. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jacob:_**

Maybe I shouldn't have turned her away so quickly. Maybe I should have decided to stay, but this was so frustrating. This life. This love triangle.

I loved her; and yet…there was nothing I could do. I felt my mind throb with thoughts.

"Calm down." I heard Sam say. God, if only he knew what it felt like. He had it easy. He had his imprint. He had Emily.

I…had nothing.

"Give yourself time, Jacob. You have time…"

Time. What a joke.

I didn't want time.

I just wanted her.

I could run away from Forks again. I could disappear and never come back.

I could pretend that none of this happened.

I never knew Bella.

"If its distance you need, Jake. Then go. She'll be safe, and we'll be fine."

"And if there are any other vampires?"

"Then…we'll know how to get to you, won't we?" Quil mumbled.

I smiled at the sound of my best friend's voice. "Yeah, sure sure."

"Then go." Jared barked and I nodded. Time and distance was something I needed…again.

"Just don't come back until you're ready." I heard Leah's voice. "Sometimes, it takes more time than distance." I saw a flash of pain and sadness from Leah's memories. I wanted time and space from that too…but we all did.

"Be Safe." Sam whispered.

I laughed.

Safe.

What a silly word.

Safe.


	8. Distracted

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own. lol_**

**_A/N: More is coming. 33_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella:_**

I glanced over the "Bride Now" Magazines and passed them over to Alice, who seemed more absorbed in the whole wedding scene than I was. I was only doing her and Charlie a favor. I knew how much they not only wanted…but needed. As for Alice, she wanted amusement.

"Are you already done?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Are you thinking about Jacob again?" She whispered, setting down the magazines and taking my hand in her cold one. I didn't answer. What could I say? Yes? I was thinking about Jacob? Yes! I wanted to go after him and talk and spend the day with him like I had used to do…months and months ago? Yes… I wanted to go back in time and just enjoy Jacob's friendly company. Now…things were just too complicated. Now, he was on one side of the line, while I was on the other. There was too much distance now. Too much between us.

"Bella…" She whispered. "Everything will be fine."

I wanted to believe her. Ever since her outburst of telling us about the return of the Volturi, I had a very hard time believing her. I knew never to bet against her…but this time, I knew she was spitting out lies for my benefit. I knew she saw things that troubled Edward. I not only saw it in her eyes…but knew and understood them in his.

"I think I need to get back to the house. Charlie will be home soon."

She nodded, giving me a small smile. "Alright. I'll drive you back home." I lifted myself from the counter and headed toward her yellow porche that Edward had bought for her. She loved that thing. I think sometimes Jasper loved it more. There were often moments that we caught him eyeing it.

"Do you want to drive it?" She would ask, lifting the keys from her pocket. Just when we thought he would give in to his desires, he would turn and leave. Jasper—to say the least—was sometimes a bit odd.

I was quiet on the way back home, and I was quiet as Charlie came into the house.

I had too much on my mind. Not only a wedding to plan…but evil vampires to avoid.

"Are you alright Bells?" He asked, looking across the dinner table at me. I nodded, noticing suddenly that he had dinner in front of him. I must have cooked and served him…without actually being there.

"I'm just tired." I murmured.

"Did you have a good day with Alice…planning things?" I shrugged. "You know me, Dad. I'm really not the kind of girl that's into that kind of stuff. Alice and Esme want the big wedding." Charlie nodded. He knew how excited Alice was; we threw in Esme's name so that Charlie wouldn't fight it. As the "mother of the groom," he could only smile and bear it.

"Cold feet?"

I shook my head. "No…hardly."

"Did you hear, Bells?" I looked at him. "What?"

"Jacob left to go stay with some family."

"I didn't know he had family outside of La Push." Charlie laughed. "Either did I, but I saw Billy today and asked how Jake was… he left a few days ago. Billy wasn't sure when he was going to be back."

I felt my heart sink.

It had been a few days.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head. "I'm surprised he didn't say goodbye. That's all." I whispered. Charlie patted my hand. "He'll be back."

"Yeah." I whispered, nodding.

He would come back. But he wouldn't come back as the same Jacob that I loved so dearly.


	9. Inner Battle

**_Disclaimer: haha. I wish. But I dont own them._**

**_A/N: I'm on a roll... here we go!! YAY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward:_**

I watched Bella sleep.

Something just wasn't right.

She seemed so distant. Abnormally so.

I wished desperately that I could suddenly read her mind. Read if it was me…read if it …Jacob.

I knew that Jacob had left La Push. It was probably better that way.

I didn't want Bella to hurt anymore than what this would do to her. This whole process of not only losing Charlie, and her way of life here at Forks…

But losing everything that was human to her.

I suddenly wished that she had never met me. I wished that I had stayed away.

Stayed so far away from her. She could have had a normal life.

She could have had….so much more than…me.

I pushed her hair away from her warm cheeks and kissed her temple very softly. She didn't stir. She stayed still in my arms.

I could feel change in the air.

Change was coming. And I knew that this change was not going to be choice. This was going to be determined. This was going to be…

"Edward…" I heard her whisper. I quickly turned my face to her half open eyes.

"You're still here?" I nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

She turned toward me more and wrapped her arms around me.

Why could I feel her heart breaking?

Why was she in so much pain?

"Bella…" I whispered, kissing her neck. "What is troubling you?"

She pretended not to hear me.

She closed her eyes and slowly went back to sleep.

Jacob was troubling her. His loss to her life was causing her more pain. I wanted to crush him. I wanted to wipe him away from her life. I hated myself more and more for leaving her…leaving her to the mercy of his hands…and falling in love with him.

Damn that dog.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes; thinking about the months that had passed… and the months that were slowly approaching us. I knew that her time…her promised time was coming. I would have to change her soon…

There was a deep inner battle within me.

But I knew that I could not live without her. My selfishness would win this battle.

One day.

Someday soon.


	10. Visions

**_Disclaimer: Wow. I still don't own them._**

**_A/N: Well... thats it for tonight. 2 AM! lol. I'll write as soon as I can. Enjoy!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella:_**

Time passes too soon sometimes.

Too fast for my liking.

I was staring at myself in the mirror, realizing that in a day…I would be married to Edward. I wouldn't be Bella Swan anymore. I would be forever… forever Bella Cullen.

"Bella… turn around." Alice's voice startled me.

I turned around to see her holding up the antique wedding dress.

"I just picked it up today. Do you want to try it on?" I shook my head. I trusted her judgment. I didn't want to ruin the surprise of seeing it on myself tomorrow…with my mother and friends. I wasn't in the mood for trying on wedding dresses.

I glanced back at the mirror and stared at my plain features. I just didn't know what was so beautiful about myself. I didn't understand what Edward saw in me.

I didn't understand what was worth fighting over with me.

"Alice…" I whispered and turned to see her standing very still; Her eyes were blank.

She was having a vision.

"Alice?" I asked again, startled.

I waited.

It seemed like forever.

Finally, she pulled out of her vision and stared at me. "Bella… we have to find Edward."

She was never like this. She usually controlled her feelings, but this time…it must have been very serious. "Alice…what did you see?"

She didn't hesitate. She took my hand and pulled me out of my room, through the house to the front door. "Stay here, Bella." She whispered. "I'll be back with Edward."

Before I could even argue with her, she was gone.

Their speed annoyed me.

But she stayed true to her words. It seemed like only five minutes had gone by, and Edward and Alice were on my front porch.

"Edward. I'm not sure if a wedding tomorrow is going to be possible. They're so close. They're coming." I heard her whisper as I opened the door. His face was composed; fixed. He was ready to hide this issue from me.

"Who is coming?" I asked the startled Alice.

Edward kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around me and guiding me into my kitchen.

"The Volturi." He whispered, glancing at Alice. "Alice saw them in a vision. They're going to crash our wedding."

'Let them crash it.' I thought to myself.

A small wedding for just Edward and I would be pleasing enough for me.

"And they're going to kill you."


	11. A Plan

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.  
A/N: Another Chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Edward:**

"They're going to kill you."

I knew that my word's were true. I could see into Alice's thoughts and saw them at our wedding. I saw them attacking—and I saw my Bella dying. I closed my eyes for a moment—trying to press away the thought, the image of my Bella dying.

I knew that nothing Alice saw was set in stone—but there was nothing to avoid this either.

"Then Edward," she whispered. "Do it. Do it now. Change me."

Now? With the wedding tomorrow? She would never be able to stand, let alone get married to me. "No." I whispered harshly. "No."

"But Edward." I heard Alice interrupt. I didn't want her to scare Bella anymore than what she already was.

"It's basically now or never."

"No." I repeated. "We can get through this." Bella looked at me in disbelief. "But you said they would kill me!" I looked back at Alice and wished suddenly I hadn't said those words. "Bella, if I turn you…now, what will happen tomorrow, and then four days after that. You're not thinking this through. Your transformation has to come with a plan. It cant just happen. You have a family and a life here.' I watched her bite her lip. That was the one thing that complicated this situation the most. She had a living family, a life…so much around her, and that I didn't think she realized would be hard to detach herself from. She nodded and glanced at Alice—as if she would have a better answer than the one I could give her. But Alice glanced away and went to stand next to the rain stained window.

"So, I'm supposed to just let them come; let them try to kill me." She whispered.

I had a plan. It was odd that my mind worked so quickly in these situations, but I didn't hesitate to react.

I suppose when the one you love is in danger, you would react in any way that best suits them.

"No, Bella." I whispered. "There are multiply things we can try. We can try to talk to them…"

"Edward," Alice said again, "You and I both know that Aro and his followers are past any talking." She wasn't helping.

"If talking doesn't work…then, the only other solution is to fight."

"But don't they make it their job to kill vampires?" Bella managed. She had a point—one I hadn't thought of. "Well, we just have to be on top of our game. And we have something they don't have."

Bella looked at me confused. "What is that?"

"We have Jacob and his tribe."

"The werewolves?" She gasped. I knew she didn't like the idea of Jacob fighting…

"Yes, Bella. We have the werewolves."


	12. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

** _

**Jacob:**

I was racing myself back to Forks. Back to La Push. I had heard and seen the conversation that had taken place between Sam and Edward, and I knew that I had to get home. There was nothing beyond La Push that I wanted, let alone—ever needed to see again.

"Sam…" The bloodsucker had started out, with Bella… oh god, Bella…

"There is more danger coming, and we need your help. Just like last time. This time…there is going to be more. And they're much more powerful."

Sam seemed to hesitate when he heard "more powerful," and I heard him ask around to our brothers.

"Fight?"

They all replied with the answer: "Fight."

I knew that I had to fight. I had to fight to save Bella. If this was my last chance to take Bella away from the idea of becoming a Vampire, then ….I would take it and use it.

"They're one of the most powerful vampire groups in history," Edward continued. "They have powers that have more strength than my own. It's no longer little things like mind-reading, but the illusion of intense pain. They can see your past—your longings. They'll use it against not only you, but to us as well. We're all in danger."

"What do we get out of this if we help you?" Sam asked.

I knew what he wanted. He wanted the Cullens to leave.

They had caused this horrible curse on us.

They should leave so it could go away.

…if only things were that simple…

"Our absence." Edward whispered. I could see Bella's face through Sam's memory. Her face was of shock, but then…realization flooded her eyes and she knew that this was the only way. It was at that moment that I wished I hadn't left La Push. That it had been me that he had confronted with this problem. He had a lot of guts to go to Sam and ask for help. I'm surprised Sam tolerated it.

"Deal." Sam agreed.

Edward shook Sam's hand and they separated.

I was in front of Bella's house now. The windows were dark. The moon was full and shadows were surrounding the small house. Tomorrow would bring a new day… a beginning for her. For him.

And an end of a life.

Or…perhaps more than one.


	13. Theories to Motives

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters :(_**

**_A/N: Sorry about the mix up on Chapter 11 and 12, but its fixed now. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :) I was talking to a very good friend of mine about theories and I have to say I learned a lot tonight. So, I might tweak things here and there. But Enjoy! (And I totally give her ALL the credit! LOL!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella:_**

"You're not asleep yet?" His words took me out of my mind-frame. I turned my head and looked into his perfect face. He was beautiful. To me…he was the most beautiful man in the world. I didn't understand how Jessica could completely ignore him after the fact that he rejected her. He would have still been worthy enough to look at. I shook my head, hiding a small smile. Edward knew me too well. He lifted my face and looked at her steadily. "These are the nights that I wished I knew what you were thinking about." I took in a deep sigh and looked deep into his eyes.

"I wish things could be as simple as you just turning me now, Edward." I knew my words had startled him. I wished that his and my story could be that simple. That there wouldn't be a family waiting downstairs for a wedding tomorrow. That there wouldn't be a Jacob holding Edward and his family to a very old treaty…

I knew Jacob would do anything and everything to keep me human. Deep down, I knew Edward would do the same. "They're coming, and if they come… nothing good will come from it. It'll just start…" But before I could finish, Edward's hand was over my lips. "No."

"Why?"

"I have my theories." He began, turning onto his side to face me. "If the Volturi are coming for a fight…they would have done everything in their power to block Alice's mind from reaching those sightings. They're very aware of my and Alice's powers." I looked at him confused.

"What I'm saying is Bella, what if they don't want you dead. What if they want you alive. What if they want you just like them? Don't you remember how interested they were in you…when we…?" He didn't continue. My mind flashed back to the time that I stood quietly next to him; I was too busy trying to make sure that I was alive—trying to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I hadn't noticed too much. I was tired and … scared that I would lose Edward. Again.

"They wanted me. They wanted Alice…but I know that nothing good will come to me if I join them. They're life style…their ways of mercy are nothing like Carlisle. I'm a Cullen—and this is where I belong. I want them to understand that you are the same. In my eyes…you are just like us." I felt a bit happier with that.

Why? I didn't understand. Perhaps I was happy that Edward saw me apart of his family so easily. That I could play the role of a Cullen just as well as Esme and Alice and Rosalie. I held my breath as I realized that tomorrow…I would be a Cullen.

I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Bella. I just…have my doubts that its your murder that they want on their hands. They know that you've escaped death more than once. They've seen things through me…" He almost sounded sorrowful. "They know things that they could use you against me…and the my family…" I pressed my finger against his lips and shook my head. "Edward…there is nothing in this world that could separate you from me. There is nothing that they could say that would turn me against you or my new family. I love you… and I love them too." Edward nodded. "I know this…"

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to get married, and then we'll face this together. If it's my transformation that they want…then its what they'll get."

I could see a hesitant fear in his eyes but I chose to ignore it. I felt him wrap his arms around me and silently began to hum my lullaby.

I was asleep within seconds.


	14. Visitors

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here Ya Go! Review Please _**

* * *

Edward:

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to get married, and then we'll face this together. If it's my transformation that they want…then its what they'll get."

A Transformation. As if her turning into a Vampire could fix everything. This could go so much farther than that, and she didn't realize that. If the Volturi wanted her, they could and would take her and no force—not even both the werewolves and my family could stop them.

I wrapped my arms around her and began to hum her lullaby. I needed her to sleep so I could think. There was so much that could happen; so much to plan out for.

And yet …so little time.

Everything was decorated.

The church was laid out in white and gold. Alice lived up to her expectations and excitements. I hoped Bella wasn't too overwhelmed.

"Edward." A familiar voice startled me; I turned to see Tanya… her face bright and happy; typical of her.

"Tanya."

"Congratulations." She whispered as she hugged me for a moment. I didn't know what to make of her. I hadn't expected her. I wondered if anyone else had. I wondered if Carlisle told her about my marriage to Bella? My thoughts felt so jumbled in the church; everyone was talking.

'She looks beautiful. Who is she?'

'Is the Groom cheating?'

'All the Cullens and their friends look so beautiful…and young…'

'Why haven't we ever seen her before?' I pulled Tanya out of the church so that I could actually have a conversation with her.

"How…Did Carlisle call you?" Tanya shrugged. "We decided that it was time to visit…and what better time to come?" She said with a familiar kind smile. She always seemed to know when to give me such a smile. I knew that she still had a small desire for me: I could tell from her thoughts.

But I also knew that she wasn't over Laurent.

I was suddenly startled with the images of Aro and Marcus's faces flashing through her mind. Distant voices of "the human girl" and "turn her…" echoed throughout her memory. I closed my eyes tightly, wondering if I had honestly just seen that. So, the Volturi were going to play that way? They were going to use Carlisle's own friends against us? Tanya eyes were wide—as if wondering if I had seen her thoughts, but I gave her a comforting smile. She turned away as Alice shouted her name.

I had to find a way to talk to Carlisle before the wedding proceeded…or I never would have the chance.

"Alice, where is Carlisle?"

"Isn't he in the church?" Tanya interrupted. Alice looked at her then to me.

"Why?"

Tanya should have known better. She knew my powers as well as Alice knew.

"I forgot something." I murmured softly. "I just need to take care of something." I was pulling for an excuse, but I came up blank. I turned sharply, heading back into the church. I had to keep a cover to protect Bella.

I was suddenly relieved when I saw his face.

"I need to talk to you…Jacob."


	15. Best Man

**_A/N: Take a Deep Breath. Sit Down. Read Calmly. I promise it's not bad._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jacob:_**

"You want me to do what?" I was angry. Shocked and angry. I wanted to strangle him.

There was no way—no way in hell that I would be his best man. Not under any circumstances…not when he was marrying MY Bella.

"No. Hell no!"

"Jacob. I won't ask again. You either do this for Bella or…"

"Or what? What are you going to do to me bloodsucker?" He was pissing me off. He thought he could ASK me to be his best man? Was he insane?

"Jake. This is Bella's life at stake."

"So, I have to be your best man in order to save Bella?" Edward looked frustrated.

"I don't see how allowing her to marry you is saving her."

"Don't you want to save Bella's life?"

"You're just going to end it!" I barked at him. He glared at me and pushed me back against the door.

"First, you mangy mutt—you need to realize that her transformation is her choice. Not mine. No one is forcing her. Second… she chose me. Accept that and get over it."

I wanted to spit at him. "Get your hands off of me before I tear them off." I growled between me teeth. We glared at each other for a long time.

"Jake. You've been there when I haven't."

I instantly thought of Bella's face when Sam had found her. Edward grimaced.

"You always find times to allow me to see that again."

"It's a pleasure." I spat. "Just be there for her again. If you won't do it—I'll ask Sam…or someone else to do it." I snorted. "Sam won't help you."

"I made a deal with him. "Your ABSENSE?" I questioned. "Notice that you only said yours—bloodsucker, not Bella's."

"Bella is about to become apart of my family in the matter of hours." My mind raced. "And if you want me to help…." I smiled, thinking of all the things I could pull on him.

"Jake. I'm not interested in playing your angry lover's game. You either help me or not."

I felt my muscles tight. "No."

Edward looked at me with sad eyes for a moment. I didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"Jacob. This is your chance to help her…" I heard Sam's voice in my mind.

"No." I repeated back to him. "All you have to do is stand there and watch her."

WATCH HER? Was he serious? How could I stand there and watch her marry him?

"Get off your high horse, you ass, and do it. For her."

Edward was about to turn when I touched his shoulder. He tensed.

"Fine. Where do I stand?"


	16. Objection

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. Sadly. _

_A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out. College is finally done for the summer. So, more time to dedicate to this short story. Expect more SOON!_

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

As Charlie walked me down the isle, my eyes drifted from face to face. Carlisle's face, Esme… My mother, Phil… Jessica, Mike…

My eyes drifted to Edward, who was standing so tall, so beautiful. I couldn't even describe the look on his face.

It was love.

This was it.

This was the sealing factor to our love.

We would get married…and I…

I would leave everything I knew…the human life I knew so well.

As my eyes drifted to his right, I expected to see Jasper's face, but instead—Jacob Black.

I couldn't stop staring at Jacob. Why was he up there? Was Edward out of his mind? I was anticipating a look of hatred, but all I was receiving was a look of love. Why didn't he hate me? Why didn't he glare? After all…it was Edward I was marrying.

I drew my focus back on Edward, and I have him a curious glance. But his look was unconcerned. I'm sure he was hearing everything Jacob had to say. His eyes didn't reflect anything but love. This was horrible. Two men…who loved me, standing side by side in a church…and I was marrying one.

The right one.

The wedding continued as planned and practiced, but I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. This was so hard, and it shouldn't have been. This was supposed to be easy. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

I know that I would always cherish this day. I would remember it, reflect on it…even when I was no longer a human. It wasn't fair to include Jacob in something this large…this painful.

"Does anyone oppose this marriage?" I held my breath, praying I wouldn't hear Jacob's voice.

'If you love me Jacob… let me go. Let me be happy. You'll find your imprint…' I thought to myself. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine gently. He must have heard my heartbeat race a bit.

But the voice I expected to hear was not the one that spoke aloud.

"I do." I glanced at a young, beautiful blonde woman, who was staring at me, and then at Edward. As her gaze met Jacob's gaze—I knew her look was full of hatred. I heard him growl, it was low enough for only Edward and I to hear. I prayed he controlled his anger, and wouldn't expose everything here and now in front of my family and friends.

Edward glared at her and turned toward her. "Tanya, what are you doing?" Carlisle stood up then too—while the rest of the Cullen family followed. "It has come to my attention that your wife-to-be is in love with… well…" She gestured toward Jacob. My eyes dashed to Jacob and he was glancing at me. No. I didn't want to see the hope there. There was no hope between us. I didn't… love him…

I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. I loved Edward first and foremost and I knew that Edward knew that too. His gesture was reassurance for me.

"Tanya, you're mistaken." Carlisle spoke up. I saw Charlie's face grow a bit annoyed, and I prayed he kept seated. "Just let them continue." Carlisle finished.

She shook her head and moved from her seat.

"My family and I are still angry with what happened to Laurent."

God. No. Not in front of my family. Not so that they all would know. This was my burden. Not theirs. Charlie stood up; there went my prayers.

"Look lady. This is my daughter's wedding. I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but she loves that Edward Cullen. I would really appreciate it if you could just sit down and…shut up."

'Way to go, Charlie!' I thought to myself.

I knew though, his efforts would be ignored.

"Carlisle…" Tanya continued. "I only ask to have us all talk before continuing with this facade." Facade? Was she for real? Edward glanced at me and then at Charlie and Carlisle. He was moments away of doing the one thing he most wanted. It was his first—as it was mine.

"Fine." He murmured and stepped away from me, walking toward Tanya and Carlisle. I glanced at Charlie and Renee, and slowly felt my heart breaking. I was panicking. What if Edward didn't come back? What if…Tanya did something to make him not want to come back?

"Bella…" I heard Jacob whisper. I shook my head—not wanting to deal with him. I couldn't. My head began to feel so light. I was so dizzy. The black hole that I thought had healed was tearing apart in my middle. My arms circled around my body, and suddenly I was on the ground. Everything was black.


	17. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"This better be good." I growled at Tanya, giving her the coldest glare I knew. I knew what was going on. Carlisle drove a bit faster back toward the house. I felt Alice's hand clutch mine—false comfort. It wasn't the hand that I wanted….desperately needed even.

"I know that the Volturi are waiting, Tanya. You forget that I can read your thoughts." Tanya glanced at Carlisle, almost as if she was waiting for a look of alarm to come across his face from hearing the news. "I already warned Carlisle." Alice explained with the same tone of disgust that I had.

"I take it that they're here for Bella." Carlisle murmured, talking to me.

Bella. I closed my eyes, imagining her wide shocked eyes as she saw Jacob standing by my side. I knew I should have warned her. It wouldn't have come as such quite a shock.

"Aro, Marcus, Jane…they came to us, and told us to come to you Carlisle."

"They want to break my family apart?" He asked angrily. I had only seen Carlisle angry once. His anger had been so bad that he had shaken the house. It had been such a long time. Before Esme.

"They mostly want her Carlisle. They see your family as a threat because of the size…but they trust you, Carlisle. They just see that you're not fulfilling your promise." She glanced back at me with a glare. "Life is all about making decisions and making the right ones…" I cut her off sharply. "We're beyond life, Tanya. And beyond making the right decisions."

"All you have to do is make the decision to let the human girl go. She's not one of us." I couldn't help but growl. This was too much. There was no way—no way at all that I could ever just make a 'decision' to let Bella go. "I'll never just 'let' her go." I said angrily—gritting my teeth.

"It's not okay for me to have her, but its okay for them?" I questioned angrily.

"Would you expect any less Edward?" I glared at Tanya. "No. I suppose not." I murmured. I could see Carlisle watching me in the rear view mirror.

"So then—they're waiting for us?" I mumbled—prompting the question; already knowing the answer from her thoughts. I could see their faces in our home.

"Yes." She hissed.


	18. A Broken Table

_**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own.**_

_**A/N: I tried something new. I wanted to write as Carlisle…only because you don't often read things in his point of view. Review and tell me how you like it (or if you don't. lol) **_

* * *

_**Carlisle's POV: **_

I should have expected this from them. After being so close to them for so long—I should have known; or warned Edward at that. I could have told him the dirty way they played their games. He should have learned a bit from James and Victoria. I was surprised to find that the Denali clan had fallen into the Volturi's hands—of all clans to fall into. They should have known better. I stared at Edward, and then at Tanya as we sat at the dining table. The Volturi were not here yet, though I knew by the way Tanya spoke—they would be here quite soon.

"I won't give her up." Edward murmured harshly. I could feel his anger, his pain. He was so much more than just a companion for me, so much more than just a son. I was disgusted with Tanya's behavior, and the Volturi's behavior for that matter. Tanya looked disappointed. Edward was not making her job easy. "Edward." She whispered. "Please understand, if you don't…do this. They'll take her by force."

"Let's see them try!" Edward shouted, standing up. Edward was underestimating the Volturi's power. They could take us out—kill us all.

"They will try, Edward. They feel her power would be too great. Together—all of you, are very powerful. You have a way of life that they cannot imagine. Without her, they can still over power you. With her—you over power them. Do you see their predictiment?"

"This is a game of power." Edward whispered through his teeth.

Yes. I understood it too. It was a game of power.

"Bella would be a good experience. A very winning compromise." She murmured.

"She's not a prize, Tanya. She's my fiancée." Tanya only continued to look at me. "Carlisle," She started. "I'm only here doing what I was asked to do."

"And what are you getting out of this, Tanya?"

"Do you remember Laurent? Do you remember how you did not help us? We're here for Irinia. We're here to kill the wolves—and in return with more members—we bring Bella to the Volturi."

"Don't you understand that the wolves were defending Bella from Laurent? He was going to kill her!" Edward growled—he was getting frustrated.

"If you give Bella up to us, to the Volturi, we'll leave you alone." Edward glanced at me—hoping that I would be the calm one. Hoping that I could comfort him. But there was nothing that I could do.

"Tanya, I don't think you understand." I spoke up. "Bella is about to be changed…she's about to become apart of our family. She has already made her roots here." Tanya nodded. " I know this, the Volturi demand that she comes to them as a mortal. From there, they will decide what is best for her."

"NO!" Edward said, slamming his fists into the table—breaking his side of the table off.

Esme would be disappointed. She loved this table.

"Edward." I tried his name in a calming voice—but it didn't work. His eyes were full of fury.

"Bella is not going to be turned over like a herd of cattle." Tanya smiled. "But Edward…dearest, isn't that what humans are to most vampires? Meals? To you…and I, they are just things that complicate our being. Push us to the edge…why put yourself through so much heartache…?"

"You and I and Carlisle were all human at one time, Tanya." Edward barked. "I will not feed Bella to the wolves."

"From what I gather, the wolves don't want to eat Bella, Edward." She laughed. "It seems to me that the wolves want her to become apart of their own family."

I watched Edward's face change. He knew the truth of those words. That one—Jacob—had complicated everything. But now, he may be all that Bella has.

He may just be the ticket to her survival.


	19. Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's Characters.

* * *

Bella:

I didn't recognize the softness under me

I didn't recognize the softness under me. What had happened; where was I? My fingers crawled around, feeling the cloth, and realizing I was on a sofa. My head hurt. Everything was blurry when I tried to open my eyes, but the pain that was shooting through my head was overwhelming. I heard a familiar voice say my name and I tried to push myself out of the wave of my headache.

"Edward?" I questioned, trying to open my eyes a bit more.

But it wasn't Edward. Even through the haziness.

"Jake?" I managed, opening my eyes wide and finding his familiar eyes…and seeing the familiar smile I loved.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Where is Edward?" I shot up from the sofa; anxious and worried.

"He went with Carlisle and Alice…and that….other bloodsucker." He whispered lowly, so only I'd hear. I saw Charlie in the corner of the small room, and he rushed to my side—seeing that I was awake. He quickly grabbed my hand and touched my face.

"How are you holding up, kid?" Poor Charlie. I had really worried him.

"I'm fine. I'm just fine. Just a bit startled." I managed—knowing that I was holding back from the truth. My head ached so much. It felt like I had been punched.

"Do you even know that woman, Bells?" This time, Esme spoke up. I hadn't realized she was so near to me.

"Yes…" She murmured to Charlie. "We do. She's a family friend. Or…" She glanced at me. "She was."

Charlie gave Esme a smile, confused smile. She glanced from me to Charlie.

"You see…our family is quite…" She seemed to be looking for a correct-safe word. "Well Charlie—some people don't like our family." She said sweetly. The way she said it make it almost seem impossible that anyone would hate her—none-the-less her family. Why would anyone dislike the Cullens?

Charlie gave her the same kind of look.

"Dad." My voice was faint; I almost didn't recognize it. I knew I had to tell Charlie the truth. I couldn't give up everything and disappear…without him knowing why. Fully understanding why.

Not my lie.

"There is something I have to tell you. You have to swear….to never tell anyone." I begged. I know I was breaking the rules, and I knew that I was putting his life in danger.

"Dad…" I continued when he gave me a confused look.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, holding onto my hands a bit tighter.

"You're never going to believe me…" I slightly laughed. I felt Jacob's hand crawl up my back, and he was suddenly rubbing my back ever so gently.

Esme's eyes were wide. Would she be angry? Wouldn't she understand?

I realized we were all afraid. But I owed Charlie this.

"The Cullens…are…well…do you remember…." I searched for the right words. What could I use to define the Cullen Family?

"What are you trying to say, Bells?" Charlie asked confused. "Just say it."

"Well Dad." I glanced at Esme. It was now or never.

"They're vampires, Dad. And I'm going to become one too. That lady…was a vampire too. All this time… with me running away, leaving the state… its all been for you. To protect you…from things you didn't even know existed." I rushed out. "The wolves…are werewolves. They're really… Jacob and Quil, and Sam… and Billy knows about it." Esme was looking worried. I didn't bother to glance at Jacob. Just knowing that he was behind me—soothing was enough.

Neither of us knew what was going to happen next.

"Dad, you have to believe me. Edward is in danger… and I am too. I'm in the worst kind of danger yet."

Charlie's face became red.


End file.
